djtoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Doc Boy
Doc Boy '''(or by his name he approves, '''Peppermint Larry) is the former-owner of the Candy Barrel. He is always supplying Flapjack and K'nuckles with candy, except when they can't pay. He used to have an apparently rough relationship with his wife, Billy, but since he got moved to his new show, she is no longer Doc Boy's wife. He right now is an adventurer in the Land of Uhh with Lolly. History Flapjack Dub Season 1 Doc Boy first appeared in Gone Wishin' where he made a short cameo, but Flapjack revealed his name. He is a minor character in the series & is the barkeeper & owner of the Candy Barrell. He is revealed to hate the name "Doc Boy" because everyone calls him that & tells him that his name isn't Doc Boy & that it is Peppermint Larry. This is a reference to the Garfield comics featuring the character Doc Boy Arbuckle. In Love Stalker, Doc Boy is revealed to have a niece named after him called "Doc Boy II (The Second)" who has a crush on Flapjack. In FIsh Heads, Doc Boy is revealed to only be selling candy at the Candy Barrell not anything else. Sometimes in the credits of the first season, Flapjack would annoy Doc Boy by calling him by the name he hates. Season 2 In The Return Of Doc Boy II, Doc Boy is seen as a victim to another Chtulu cultest named Black Captain Hook. At the end of the episode, he & his wife Billy get pushed into the ocean with his restaurant sunk by his brother's flying ship & Flapjack calls an ambulance to help him. Flapjack is concerned about Doc Boy until he comes back from the hospital. Doc Boy returns in Come Home Cap'n, where he lets K'nuckles stay in a box that he found & the Candy Barrell is finally rebuilt after the accident his brother caused. In Pudfitting, the Candy Barrell gets shut down due to him using puppets, while the Chief mistakes them as something else. He then starts copying Flapjack as a puppet & the puppet show gets shut down at the end when he insults the Chief. The Chief then decides to reopen the Candy Barrell only if Doc Boy made her a companion out of chocolate. Season 3 In Tee Hee Tummy Tums, even though he doesn't make an appearance or talk, Flapjack & K'nuckles mention that there is a day where he gives out free candy. In Syrup Of Camelot, it's revealed that K'nuckles gets maple syrup for free from Doc Boy. In On Our Way To Johto, Doc Boy goes to the storyteller's club to hear stories from adventurers. In Doc Kong, Doc Boy gets turned into a monkey by Gay Luigi & steals K'nuckles' hat. When K'nuckles asks for his hat back, Doc Boy comes in to tell that he left it at Mt. Blaze. He goes along with Flapajck, K'nuckles, & Gay Luigi to retrieve it & to lead them to the location. Doc Boy was still a chimp in the end, but it is unknown how he turned back into a human. In The Flapjack Dub Christmas Special, Doc Boy decorates the Candy Barrell & poses as Santa Claus for the holiday season. K'nuckles tries to apologize to Doc Boy somepoint, but Doc Boy gets angry on him & tells him to leave. On Christmas Eve night, Doc Boy wears a Santa outfit & Flapjack decides to help him with a new job. Flapjack tells Doc Boy to let K'nuckles get a present & not be sacked by the Hitler Mermaids. In Flapjack Kills Willy, Doc Boy is revealed to take candy donations from customers.﻿ Season 4 In Kancelled K'nuckies, Doc Boy is revealed to be in charge who gets to star in the show. He fires K'nuckles due to him cursing (despite this happening numerous times in other episodes) and says the only way to bring him back on the show is for a monster to attack Poopville who looks like the Retarded Whale. When Flapjack, Doc Boy, and Lolly Poopoo see an actual giant monster and flees due to rejection, Doc Boy decides to let K'nuckles back on the show. In Retarded Male, Doc Boy is revealed to have a hut filled with crap, which Flapjack and K'nuckles damage at the beginning of the episode. In K'nuckles The Tutor, Doc Boy is seen in the Candy Barrell naked and makes fun of himself for it. In the series finale The Flapjack Dub Movie, Doc Boy is seen at the end in the Candy Barrell celebrating Flapjack's achievement at world domination with everyone else. After the credits roll, Doc Boy tells Flapjack and Doc Boy II that he has been given a spinoff series and is excited to get started on it. Category:Characters Category:Flapjack Dub Characters Category:Doc Time Characters Category:Protagonists